The Slave Trade
by serenesirens
Summary: My name is Sicily Everheart and I'm a domestic slave. I long for the impossibility of freedom and the chance to see my family again. Who knew that I'd long for something deeper... someone darker. Constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me if you want more. Enjoy!


Some how, the universe has come up with the most demeaning use of its creatures. Slavery is without a doubt the cruelest occupation the universe has to offer. Slavery has become the beacon of the most disgusting horror filled home of the worthless slaves called The Slave Trade also known as TST. Highborns, nobles, and anyone with enough money comes to this home to purchase a variety of slave options. If it weren't so depressing, it'd be kind of amusing in a sick-disturbing way. Our world has turned so cold to the point of using it's own creatures as personal little objects to do their bidding. We are the lowest of the low and our lives mean nothing. We are complete scum on the ground we clean.

The Slave Trade included many diverse kinds of slaves to suit any need a Master might have. There are domestic slaves, labor slaves, pleasure slaves, reproductive slaves, and even torture slaves. But it didn't matter which you were, bottom line we were all worthless and given the worst possible life to live. We come from all over the universe. There are more mortals than any other species in The Slave Trade, but we are all treated with the same amount of disgust. We are poked and prodded, sold, and used until our dying breath.

All the rules of TST are pursued through Compulsory Law, which states that we are required to obey any demand of our Master. Slaves are also bound to their lives and live as long as they do; they cannot leave their duties of a slave without the punishment of death, and will be offered only the comfort of work unless their Master gives them permission. Compulsory Law allows slaves no freedom only the option to please their Master in any and every way that they're told.

I was born as a slave and know absolutely nothing else. My siblings and I have been educated in the ways of slavery through demonstration and abuse to learn how worthless we are. They broke us down to a point that we'll never be able to build confidence or respect for ourselves. We were taught to make ourselves as small as possible so everyone else seems like giants in comparison. We slouch, avoid eve contact, speak softly, and scurry like mice.

My true name is Sicily Everheart and I am seventeen years old. I have light brown coil curly hair, chocolate eyes, and incredibly tiny frame, which is useful for my domestic slave life unlike the curvier girls are usually used as pleasure slaves. I'm extremely dainty other than my large doe round eyes, bouncy hair, and big pouty lips that don't fit my smaller mouth. For some unknown reason, I have freckles on my nose and skin like cream unharmed by the sun that make me look racially unbiased. As for my past, I slaved with a noble family from the ages of seven to sixteen. The woman was very sweet to me and in our spare time, taught me how to read and write. She strangely acted like a mother figure toward me and I adored her very much, which was completely unconventional. Her husband on the other hand was cruel and gave the occasional beating when his temper became too much for him to bottle up. I can't complain though, he wasn't as bad as most men from the stories I've heard from other slaves. Since they let me go, I've been living at TST in roughly about a 7x5 foot cage. I couldn't stand properly so I usually just sat quietly in the corner curled into a ball. Once a week they would open the doors and we would crawl to the center of our quadrant and eat any stale bread or crumbs we could find. I was too shy to interact with the others, so I would just blend into the shadows and listen to their stories. When the bell rang, we would return to our cages where I would curl up with my thin scratchy blanket and think about what it was like to be free, or where my five siblings are. I haven't seen them in years and all I know is my older brother, Joshua, is a laborer working for a King in a world away, and my younger sister, RiverBelle, is thankfully a domestic slave as well working for a small noble family near Earth I think. All I ever pray for is hoping they're okay and knowing where they are. Being free is a dream within a million more dreams that will never come true for people like myself. All I'll truly ever want is the knowledge of where or how my family is doing. Who would ever dare ask for much more?

As I continued to think of the endless possibilities of where my siblings are and what their lives must be like I heard the doors open to our TST room and I immediately shrunk back to make myself even smaller. I didn't want to get purchased again by some abusive Master who were honestly the majority of creatures that came through those doors. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and unconsciously held my breath hoping to stay invisible.


End file.
